Do You Love Me
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: "I asked if you loved me." Daphne put two fingers under Pansy's chin and lifted her head so that she was looking her in the eye. "You never say so..." Written for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written as a feel-better gift for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal, who requested Pansy/Daphne and "_something a bit comforting because right now I need something a bit cute that will make my heart warm a bit_".

)O(

Pansy's hands felt so good.

Daphne was sitting in the Slytherin common room – empty except for the two of them, for it was late at night and most everyone else had gone to bed – with her legs spread apart and draped over the arms of her chair. Her breast was heaving with every breath she drew while Pansy's fingers pumped slowly and smoothly in and out of her. Daphne couldn't take her eyes off the other girl and there was such an intent look of concentration on Pansy's face that it was almost comical.

"Pansy…" Daphne murmured. Her voice caught and she reached out, taking Pansy by her wrist and stilling her hand.

"What?" Even now, in this most intimate of situations, Pansy's voice was a little cold, a little abrasive. Daphne was used to it. It didn't mean that Pansy wasn't enjoying herself, she knew – it was just how Pansy _was_, a little harsher than some people would have thought necessary.

Daphne pulled Pansy's fingers out slowly and licked them, one by one, tasting herself, then stood up and draped her arms around her shoulders.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered in her ear. She didn't care that she must surely have sounded like the heroine of some ridiculous romance novel, what with the breathlessness in her voice and the way she was clinging to Pansy so lustfully.

"Then do." Pansy pushed her down onto the sofa so that they had more space, and lifted Daphne's skirt again. "I'm not stopping you."

"Mmm," was all that Daphne could bring herself to say, but she gripped the front of Pansy's blouse and flicked the buttons undone with quick, practiced motions. Pansy's back arched a little and she was all too eager to assist. It was only seconds before Pansy's blouse, bra and knickers lay crumpled on the floor beside them.

Daphne's knickers were already gone and her blouse followed quickly. She started to undo her bra, but her fingers shook and she couldn't get the clasp undone.

Besides, Pansy was distracting her.

"Oh _God_…" she breathed when Pansy slid her fingers inside her again. Daphne's legs trembled and she caught her breast in her hand, squeezing and pinching it and taking the most profound pleasure from the gasps and moans that escaped Pansy's lips.

"You're _so _beautiful, Daphne," Pansy whispered throatily and Daphne, already so close to the edge, let out a desperate cry. Her body clenched and she gasped as her juices spilled over Pansy's hand.

Pansy allowed her a moment of rest before she took her hand and guided it between her thighs.

"You don't want to leave me waiting, do you, Daphne?" she whispered, voice thick with desire, and Daphne shook her head, quickly setting to work on her. She kept her eyes on Pansy's face while she touched her, watching anticipation, pleasure, frustration and pleasure flicker across her expression with every thrust of Daphne's fingers inside her.

"My _God_, Daphne, you're–" Pansy's voice choked and she groaned. Daphne felt her clench and saw ecstasy on her face, then Pansy collapsed breathlessly on top of her, panting for air.

The two girls lay like that – mostly undressed, damp with each others' juices and enjoying the sense of warmth and closeness that was washing over them – for a long moment, and then Daphne spoke.

"Do you love me, Pansy?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Pansy was staring, hypnotized, into the fire and listening to Daphne's heartbeat and the sound of her voice startled her out of her half-dozing state. "What?"

"I asked if you loved me." Daphne put two fingers under Pansy's chin and lifted her head so that she was looking her in the eye. "You never say so…"

"Actions speak louder than words, don't you know?" The corner of Pansy's lip twitched up and she gave Daphne a small, slightly naughty smirk. "I would have thought that it would be perfectly clear to you _exactly_ how I felt…"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Fine." Pansy leaned forward and pecked Daphne, catching her lower lip briefly between her teeth before she leaned back. "I love you, Daphne. I love you so much."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
